The Old and The New
by AgentHanstran511
Summary: Addyson Stark was never appreciated by her father or her twin brother, now when the world needs saving will she fight by her fathers side?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright... I'm walking away from my world of Jessica, Anthony, Tori, and Tyler for a minute,**

**This is a totally different, but still awesome, Avengers story**

**Alrighty, so who's ready to live in the world of Addyson Rose Stark**

**Ik I am**

**Alright I'll leave ya to it**

**Enjoy!**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 1: Family bonds**

"Addyson, time to wake up." My mom said shaking my shoulder,

"Why?" I whined not moving from underneath the blankets,

"Because we have a busy day today." she said pulling off the blankets. The cold air rushed in and encased my body, curse the cold November weather,

"How so?" I asked rolling back to face her,

"Just get ready." she said brushing my black hair so it wasn't in my face,

"Ok." I sighed.

I looked out the window at the city of New York, newly fallen snow covered the buildings, I sighed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When I got into the living room, my annoying (twin) brother Austin was talking to my dad, like always. It's almost like I don't even exist to my dad, he always paid attention to Austin more than me, I could be seriously hurt and my dad wouldn't care. Since my dad was Iron Man, he thought that Austin should follow in his footsteps and be just like him, he made him a suit and everything, I preferred using my archery skills instead. I trudged my way into the dining room and sat down, Austin and dad were talking sports, I pulled out my phone and started texting my friend, "Alright guys time for breakfast, and Addy, no phones at the table." Austin laughed at me, "And no sports talk either." Austin stopped laughing, I smirked at him.

I counted myself out of the conversation as I ate my bacon and pancakes, I didn't like talking to my dad or brother, they didn't understand me the way my mother did. My dad tried to help but I refused to say anything about my personal life to him, that was saved for whenever my mom came home from work.

After breakfast I went back into my room and got on my laptop. I was video chatting with my friend, "... I don't think she deserves him." My friend Maddison said, talking about my other friend Stacie,

"Addyson, Austin come here!" My mom called from the living room,

"Hold on! I gotta go." I said to Maddie,

"Alright, talk to ya later." I got off and walked into the hallway.

Austin was walking next to me and let me tell you that the hallway isn't the widest one in the city, we couldn't fit walking side by side, "Get out of my way!" I said elbowing his side,

"No. I was here first!" He pushed me against the wall,

"Well I was born first." I said punching his manhood. He fell to his knees in pain and I walked into the living room,

"Where's your brother?" My mom asked,

"I don't know." I shrugged,

"She's lying!" Austin shouted, hobbling from the hallway,

"Austin, what's wrong?" My dad asked,

"I was punched, in places, where men shouldn't be punched."

"Quit being a troll and I wouldn't have to punch your manhood."

"Maybe if you'd stop being a b-"

"Ok that's enough you two." My mom said, interrupting Austin.

We sat down on the couch, "What's going on?" I asked,

"A friend of ours came over today, we are going on a special trip tomorrow." My dad said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! another chapter :D**

**Srry it took so long**

**it was a while to type up!**

**Thanks to SwifteForeverandAlways and stinkysox for the reviewin and great stories and what not  
**

**So my friend and i have decided that my superhero nickname is Uranium Rod...**

**(Loooong story) but a funny one ^^**

**(This is just a filler because i want to get to 2000 words...)**

**so yeah...**

**lol a bird flew into my window today...**

**it was funny**

**Enjoy!**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins**

"A trip? Like as a family?" I asked, not thrilled by the idea,

"Well not including your mother."

"Then I'm not going." I said getting up and walking away,

"Wait, Addy, please, I promise it will be fun." My dad said,

"I won't go if he's going." I said pointing to Austin,

"Ok fine, go or you're grounded for six months, that means no laptop, no friends, no phone, and no car."

I turned towards my dad, "THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!" I ran off to my bedroom and slammed the door. I buried myself into my pillow and started crying, it wasn't fair that he was forcing me to go, I was going to be bored and have nothing to do... that's how all trips without my mother went.

There was a knock on the door, "Go away." I cried,

"Honey it's me, just let me in." My mom said,

"Fine, come in." I said. The door opened and then closed, my bed sank a little as my mother sat down next to me, "It's not fair! Dad doesn't love me!" I said still crying into my pillow,

"That's not true, he loves you dearly."

"Then why does he always ignore me or threaten me with punishment or not ask about my personal life? He always goes to Austin for everything... I'm just a waste of mass and matter to him!"

"No you're not, he just..."

"Likes Austin more than me!" I started bawling again.

She rubbed my back, "Well how about, when you come back, just me and you can go and have a girls night and do whatever you want to do."

I rolled over to my side to face her, "You mean it?"

she nodded, "Come on, lets go pack your stuff."

After she helped me pack we met up with dad and Austin in the living room, "I want you guys to be on your best behavior, these people have been friends of ours for many years." My mom said handing me my coat. I put it on and gave her a hug, she kissed the top of my head, "Behave." she said when I stepped back to let Austin get a hug and kiss,

"It's not me you have to worry about." I said putting on my winter hat, it was red, white, and blue horizontal stripes. In the middle was a Captain America shield, I loved Captain America, he was a cooler superhero than my dad.

My dad led Austin and I to the elevator, "Bye mom." I said waving goodbye. The elevator doors closed and we started going down, we stood there in silence for a few minutes before,

"So, how bout them Giants?" Austin asked,

"Shut up troll, no one cares." I scolded, trying to get off of the subject of sports,

"Quit being such a witch."

"I'll stop being a witch when you quit being ugly."

"Ok stop you two." Dad said,

"This is going to be a long trip." I said grabbing my phone out of my pocket.

The doors opened and we walked into the lobby, the limo was waiting outside, "The limo? Where are we going, Hollywood?" I asked stepping into the bitter cold air,

"Something like that." My dad said smiling.

The chauffeur opened the door for us and we stepped into the limo, I sat on the opposite side of my dad and Austin. We drove out of the snow covered city into the snow covered countryside, there were clouds overcasting in the sky, suggesting more snow. Austin and my dad were talking sports again so I stuck my ear buds in my ear and turned up some Maroon 5.

We turned down a road through the woods, the trees were covered in snow instead of leaves. I looked towards my dad and brother, Austin fell asleep and my dad was checking something on the phone, I pulled out an ear bud "Dad, where are we going?"

he looked out the window then back at me, "It's a surprise." he smiled then went back to his phone,

"Whatever." I said putting my ear bud back in.

The car ride took four hour before we pulled up to a helicopter pad and people in black were walking around, I looked over at Austin who shrugged and looked back out the window. The car pulled to a stop and the chauffeur opened the door and we stepped out into the cold, I shivered while my dad walked forward and was greeted by a girl with brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail, "What do you think is going on?" I asked Austin,

he shrugged, "I don't know, but I think we are gonna find out soon enough." he said grabbing his bag and following my dad, I did the same.

Our dad walked into the back of the helicopter and we followed, inside were benches on the side and two windows that were covered in frost. I sat down and grabbed my phone, I had a text from my friend Maddy, 'Heey!' she wrote, 'Hey, what's up?' I wrote back and turned to look out the window.

The helicopter started lifting off of the ground and soon we were airborne. Austin got up to sit next to me, "Hey." he said, "Look, I'm sorry I was a jerk earlier, I just... I don't like how you get more attention from mom than I do."

I looked up to see that my dad was talking to that girl, "Yeah, I do that because I don't get enough attention from dad, he completely ignores me, like he doesn't care."

he sat back and looked up at the ceiling, "I think that sometimes mom does that to me."

"Mom loves us both equally, and I'm sure dad thinks the same way."

"This doesn't change the way I think about you." He said suddenly, "You're still a witch."

I looked up at him, "Yeah, and you're still a troll." I said punching him in the side,

"Pleasure doing business with you." he grunted in pain and moved back next to dad.

I smirked and looked out the window, we were over an ocean of white, snow covered buildings dotted the area, then more, then we were back in the city,

"Uh dad, why are we back in the city?"

"What?" Austin looked out the window,

"We aren't landing in the city." My dad said with a smirk on his face, we flew over Stark Tower and then out of the city.

The frozen ocean was a dark inky color as we went farther and farther away from the city, Austin started laughing uncontrollably,

"What's so funny?" I asked turning around,

"Nothing..." he kept laughing,

"Let me see."

He was laughing at something on his phone, "Ok, but you won't think it's very funny." he said handing the phone to me. He was playing with his 'I'd cap that' app and he took a picture of me looking out the window of the helicopter and the caption said, 'Do you think he knows I'm pregnant?'

I looked up at him, "You're intolerable." I took a picture of him. It came up with a caption saying, 'Asshole of the month!' I laughed and sent the picture to my phone,

"What?" he asked taking the phone away and looking at it, "I'm intolerable?"

I nodded.

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride. Finally the helicopter started descending and we landed on pavement. The door opened and Austin and I walked out, we seemed to be on an aircraft carrier, "Wow." Austin and I said at the same time,

"Addy, Austin, come on." our dad said motioning for us to follow.

We walked down a hallway, "Mr. Stark, we have to borrow your children for a few minutes." The girl said,

"Go ahead, and good luck." my dad said walking off,

"Please follow me." the woman said turning down a hallway.

We followed, "Addyson, Austin, I am Agent Hill, we just have a few questions you need to answer." She led us into a room with a desk sitting in it and a guy behind it,

"Hello Ms. Stark, and Mr. Stark I am Agent Phil Coulson." He held out a hand and I shook it, Austin did the same, "Ms. Stark, you'll be going with Agent Hill, Mr. Stark, you'll stay with me."

I nodded and followed Agent Hill through a doorway.

She grabbed out a clipboard from nowhere and was writing something down while we were walking, "Alright Ms. Stark I'm just going to ask you a few questions."

"Ok."

"Alright, full name?"

"Addyson, with a 'y' Rose Stark."

"Date of birth?"

"December 17, 2013."

"Parents name?"

"Tony and Pepper Stark."

"Hair color?"

"Black with electric blue highlights, roots, and tips." I smiled at my hair color,

"Eye color?"

"Green."

"Place of origin?"

"New York City."

"Age?"

"16."

"Thank you now please step in front of the camera." she said walking forward, I stepped in front of a blue backdrop and removed my hat, "Smile." I did and the flash blinded me, "Alright, looks like you're all set." Agent Hill said handing the clipboard to another agent, "You can just leave the way we came." she said,

"Ok." I said walking back down the hallway.

Austin was done with his questioning too, "That was weird." he said when we walked out of the room,

"Yeah, I wonder what it was for." I said putting my hat back on,

he shrugged, "Oh well." he said.

We were walking side by side when we tried to go through a narrow door, not designed for two people to go through at the same time, "Austin move." I said pushing him with my shoulder,

"No, I was here first." he said doing the same thing,

"Do we need to go through this again?" I asked.

He pushed my face up against the door frame, "Nope." he laughed,

I managed to use my free hand to punch him... where no man should be punched, he crumpled to his knees, "Apparently we do." I said walking into the room.

The room was huge! It had agents roaming around everywhere and computers all lined up and in the front of the room was a giant window overlooking the sky... wait, wasn't this a boat? I sat down in a chair next to my dad,

"Hurry up Austin we're waiting." My dad said,

"Yeah Austin." I smirked at him. He death glared me as he sat on the other side of dad.

We weren't the only children there, there was a girl with long blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes, and another boy with dark brown hair, glasses, and grey eyes. My dad was probably going to make me make friends with them,

"I have called you all here for one important reason." A tall bald man with an eyepatch said, "For those of you who do not know me you may call me Director Fury. Now the reason I have called you here is because a past enemy has returned, someone that goes by the name of Loki."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**

**oi vey i gotta headache -.-**

**I watched Fantastic Four for the first time today and I loved it!**

**I gotta give lots of love to Marvel, for giving us the greatest heroes of all time :)**

**and for also letting me use the Avengers which i should say that no matter how much I want to I dont own**

**Thanks SwifteForeverandAlways and stinkysox fer ur reviews n such**

**this is for u!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 3: Training guide for dummies**

All of the adults in the room were shocked, but the children were looking around trying to find out who the heck Loki even is, "Dad?" I whispered tapping on his shoulder, he leaned back, "Who's Loki?"

"Loki is a very evil person who tried to take over the world a year before you guys were born but failed."

"He's not from this world." A woman with short, curly, red hair said,

"He's a god... from Asgard." A muscular guy with blondish-brown hair said.

I looked around at everyone then to my dad, "So what can we do?" I asked, "I'm just a kid, I don't have any 'special' skills that could help defeat this Loki person."

"Addyson." My dad sighed, "I know you have skill, you are my daughter after all." He smiled,

"If you say so dad." I smiled back,

"Nice braces." he whispered to me,

"Shut up." I said punching him in the shoulder,

"Kids, you are dismissed, the adults need to talk." Director Fury said,

I looked at the other kids and stood up, they did the same and followed me out the doors. We stopped in the middle of the hallway,

"Do you think Director Fury wants us to fight this Loki person?" The blonde haired girl asked, her voice was gentle and quiet,

"I don't know, I'm not much of a fighter." the kid with glasses said,

"What evs, we'll find out if we do or not." I said looking at my phone,

"I'm Amy, Amy Rogers." the girl said,

"I'm Zack Banner." Said the kid with glasses,

"I'm Matthew Barton." said the kid with light brown hair,

"I'm Austin Stark-"

"The troll." I interrupted still texting on my phone, "Hi, I'm Addyson, I'm the cooler one of the Stark twins." I heard Austin stifle a laugh so I elbowed him in the stomach,

"So your dad is Tony Stark? I bet that is cool." Amy said,

"It has its ups and downs." I said putting my phone back in my pocket,

"My dad is Captain America-"

"What?" I asked interrupting her,

"Yeah, he's pretty cool."

"You have been blessed with the greatest dad ever!" I said,

"I like your hat." she said smiling,

"Yeah, I'm a big fan of your father."

"Thanks." she said blushing, "What do your parents do Matthew?" I asked,

"My parents are master assassins, they go on missions a lot and leave me home alone to fend for myself." he said,

"My dad is some sort of scientist." Zack said,

"My dad-"

"We all know what your dad does." Matthew said rudely interrupting me, a hint of hatred, or perhaps jealousy in his voice,

"Sorry." I mumbled.

The adults walked out of the conference room, "Children, come with me." the guy with blondish-brown hair said. Austin and I looked at our dad, he nodded and we followed the others.

We were lead to a training room with a boxing ring and punching bags but something else caught my attention, "Alright, this is the training room where we will begin immediately." The guy said, "Amy, Addyson, get in the boxing ring." he said,

"But dad-"

"No buts, you need to train." Holy crap! It's Captain America!

"Can we change into training clothes first?" I asked,

"Go ahead, then come back out to start your training." Captain America said.

Apparently these people don't know how to train, besides Austin and Matthew anyway. Amy was wearing some yoga pants and a tee-shirt, Zack was wearing jeans and a black sweater, I was wearing my sports bra and a pair of short workout shorts, like the ones you see girls on tv wearing. Matthew and Zack blushed when I walked into the room, "Alright let's do this." I said stepping over the rope, holding it up so Amy could get in,

"Ok, girls, I want to see your fighting skills." Captain America said,

"You got it dude." I said pulling my hair into a ponytail and putting a headband on to keep my bangs out of my eyes, "Hang on." I said grabbing another hair tie and walking over to Amy, "You're going to want to keep your hair out of your eyes." I said pulling her long blonde hair into a ponytail.

Down, her hair went down to almost her butt, when I put it into a ponytail it was half that length, "Thanks." she said,

"No problem." I said walking back to my corner,

"The objective is to pin the other person down for three seconds." her dad said, "Ready?" he asked,

"Ready." Amy and I said at the same time taking a stance.

The bell rang and Amy and I started walking in circles around the ring with our hands up, like what you see in the movies, "Come on, make your move." I said.

After a while I stopped walking in circles and stood in the middle of the ring, Amy was still walking circles around me, I watched her circle me, like a shark. She lunged at me from the left and I dodged it, she landed with a thud on the floor of the ring, "Excuse me um..."

"Mr. Rogers."

"Mr. Rogers, mind if I go against someone else, no offense hun." I said helping Amy up,

"No problem, I'm not much of a fighter." She said getting to her feet,

"Alright, Austin you're in."

"What?!" Austin and I said at the same time,

"Austin you're-"

"No no no I heard you, but you can't be serious."

"Is wittwe Austin scawed?" I asked in a mocking tone,

"No."

"Dude you so totally are, you know I can kick your a-" my dad gave me a stern look and raised an eyebrow, "A-butt."

"I'll prove you that I'm not scared." he said marching up to the ring,

"Alright, that's what I'm talking about!" I said clapping my hands together and walking to the corner opposite of Austin,

"Ready?" Mr. Rogers asked,

"Ready." I said, Austin nodded, the bell dinged.

Austin smiled evilly at me and ran at me, I dodged him and grabbed his arm when he ran past me. I flipped him over my back and he went face first onto the floor, I climbed up a post in the corner of the ring, "Hey Austin!" he rolled over and I jumped from the post, elbowing him right in the chestnuts. He screamed like a little girl in a horror movie, I pinned him down, "Call it! Call it!" I shouted over Austins screaming to Mr. Rogers. My dad, Mr. Rogers, Matt, and Zack all had pained looks on their faces, Amy had a huge grin on hers,

"He's out of there." Mr. Rogers said,

"Yes!" I said getting up.

Austin was still screaming, "You might want to take him to the doctor after that." Mr. Rogers said to my dad, my dads phone rang,

"It's Pepper." He pressed a button, "Hello... what?... No, Addy and Austin were training and Austin got an elbow to his pride and joy, if you know what I'm saying..."

"He should have worn a cup." I said walking by my dad,

"Yeah, hang on." he held out the phone to me,

"Ollo?"

"Addy, I told you to behave."

"But I was just doing what Mr. Rogers told me too."

She sighed, "Please don't deprive your brother of his manhood."

"Ok." I said,

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Ok, I love you and I'll see you when I get home."

"Love ya too."

"Bye."

"Bye." She hung up and I handed the phone to my dad.

"Alright, since Austin is uh... out of commission we'll move on to the next exercise." Mr. Rogers said after we got an ice pack and a wheeled computer chair for Austin. Mr. Rogers led us to a punching bag, "These bags are specially made to detect the amount of force one can apply to it."

"That force should be measured in Newtons." I said,

"How did you know that?" Zack asked,

"Duh, I learned it in seventh grade."

"Right, so I'll demonstrate." Mr. Rogers took a fighting stance and punched it.

A number showed up on a monitor, "Ooh." we all said,

"Got it?" We all nodded, "Alright, Zack you're up first."

Zack looked around nervously, "A-are you sure?"

"Yeah, just go ahead and punch it."

"Ok." he said walking over to it. He looked at it and punched it weakly, a number showed up on the monitor, it was a small number,

"Good job Zack!" I shouted and started clapping. He smiled as the others started cheering,

"Alright Amy, you're next."

"Ok." she said shyly and walked over to the punching bag. She stared at it then punched it full force, right in the middle. A number higher than Zacks came up,

"Good job Amy, Matthew you're up." Mr. Rogers said,

"Ok." Matthew said with a smart arsed look on his face. He walked up to it and punched it with so much force it almost broke,

"Very nice." Mr. Rogers said as a number higher than Amys showed up,

"Pfft, I can top that." I said,

"I would love to see you try." Matt said.

I walked up to the punching bag, observed it, then started taking steps back. When I was far enough back I turned around and started running toward the punching bag. I jumped and drop kicked the bag, sending it flying across the room, "Don't challenge me if you know you re gonna lose." I said looking over at the others. Their mouths were hanging open,

"You broke the training equipment." Austin said,

"Sorry." I said feeling a little guilty,

"It's ok, S.H.I.E.L.D will get a new one." Mr. Rogers said, "Come on, let's go to the next exercise." He said leading us away.

This is what caught my attention when we walked in, "Your first two challenges were about reflexes and strength, this next one is about balance." We walked up to a balance beam, suspended above a pool of water, I smiled, "Addyson, Matthew, you're up."

I pulled myself up onto the balance beam with no problem, Matt needed help though, Mr. Rogers handed us both a fencing sword, "The objective is to stay on the longest without being knocked into the water, got it?"

"Got it." we both said,

"Ok, ready?"

I took my fencing stance, Matt did the same, "Ready." We both said again,

"Go."

I advanced forward, "Ever fence before?" I asked him,

"I used to, not anymore." he had a little trouble balancing,

"Hm, then this should be easy." I said thrusting my sword at him.

He acted just as fast and blocked it then made the same move at me, I gave him a stern look, he smirked, "Alright, you like to play dirty? Let's tango." I swung at his feet. He stepped back, almost falling over the side, then swung at me. We were fencing with the same moves on each other, finally we were both blocking with our swords. I used my strength to push his sword out of his hand, it flew through the air, I did a back round off and then caught it in the air, giving me the advantage of two swords,

"You're screwed, get out of there man!" Austin shouted from his chair. Matthew stood there with his mouth hanging open,

"How did you-"

"I'm a cheerleader,"

I swung at his right foot,

"Gymnast."

I swung at his left foot,

"And I took fencing classes."

I swung at both of his feet.

He fell off of the balance beam and grabbed my arm and pulled me down, I grabbed onto the balance beam, "Let go!" I said, he was holding onto my leg,

"Not unless you go with me." he said.

I started kicking him with my other foot, "Let... go!"

"No!" He gripped my leg tighter.

My fingers started to slip, so I started kicking his head, "I-will-not-let-go!" he said, finally I kicked him really hard and he let go, falling into the water.

I pulled myself up and sat on the balance beam, one leg hanging off of each side, "That is how it's done." I smirked.

Something grabbed onto my right leg and pulled me over, I fell into the water with a splash. When I resurfaced Matt was treading water with a smirk on his face, "What the hell is your problem?!" I shouted at him,

"Nothing, I don't have a problem." he said swimming over to the side of the pool, I growled,

"I think we're done here. Mr. Rogers said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, Happy Thanksgiving people**

**and what better present than to update**

**Love goes out to my main woman SwifteForeverandAlways**

**who is gonna take me to see breaking dawn tomorrow**

**i cant wait!**

**And thanks to stinkysox... **

**this is for u guys!**

**Enjoy**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 4: Let's get sexy**

I was lying down in my bed staring at the ceiling and listening to some music. What was it about me that Matthew didn't like? Was there anything? I sat on my bed and wondered when a knock on the door interrupted my thoughts, I stalked over to the door and opened it to see Amy standing in the hallway,

"Addyson, I need to talk to you." she said kind of nervously,

"Ok come in." I said walking back into the room.

She closed the door behind her, I turned down my music and sat on a chair that was next to the desk in the room, "What's up?"

"Well..." She was moving around trying to think of what to say.

I studied her facial expression, "You like Zack don't you?" I asked with a smile,

"Yeah, but I don't know how to tell him."

"Well, you don't just go out and tell him, you gotta play a waiting game."

"Waiting game?"

"Yeah." I said, getting up out of the chair and walking over to her, "Love is about waiting for the person, have you ever dated before?"

"N-no."

"Well, you can't waltz into a relationship without getting to know someone, get to know him, and it should all work out from there."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, do you know where he is now?" I asked,

"Yeah, he's in the lab with your dad, my dad, and his dad, why?"

"Just wondering." I said smiling evilly.

"Alright, you want to make a good impression on him right?" I asked,

"Right."

"Alright, so to do that, you gotta make him fear you."

"Fear me?"

"Not fear as in he's so scared that he won't talk to you, no, I'm talking about the kind of fear to where his attention is on you, and only you." I said like a military leader,

"His attention to me?"

I nodded, "All of it, his world will revolve around you." there was a knock on the door, "Hang on a minute." I said to her. I walked over to the door, "To gain access, you must answer a riddle, so impossible that your mind will explode trying to think about it." I said, normally I'll say that when I don't want someone bothering me,

"Ok..." It was Austin,

"Ok. 'No sooner spoken than broken.'" there was a moment of silence,

"Silence." he finally said,

"Damn." I hung my head in disappointment, "You may proceed to enter." I said stepping away from the door.

He stepped in, "Have you seen my..." he looked up and saw Amy, "... Phone?"

"No, now leave, we are very busy here."

"What could you be busy with?"

"Girl things, now leave!"

he gave me a stern look then walked out. I leaned against the door to make sure he was leaving, I didn't hear anything so I opened the door. He was standing behind it, "Austin!" I shouted,

"Sorry, I'll go." He said walking away.

I grabbed a small spy camera from my suitcase and put it on the corner of the door then closed it,

"What are you doing?" Amy asked when I grabbed my laptop,

"Setting up a surveillance camera, this is top secret girly stuff." I said pulling up a screen that showed the hallway, "Alright, now step one to getting his attention is your looks."

"My-looks?" she said looking at her clothes and hair,

"You gotta get his attention, a little eyeliner and blush wouldn't hurt."

***20 minutes later***

"You look gorgeous!" I said standing next to her in front of a mirror, "Now on to step two of two, the clothes."

"Clothes?"

"Yeah, when it comes to attention appearance is everything." I said walking to the closet and opened it, "Usually we would go with short-shorts, tank tops, and strappy heels, but since its mid-November we'll go with the winter attention grabber."

"Which would be?"

"Skinny jeans, low cut sweaters, and strappy heels."

***5 minutes later***

"Fabulous!" I said admiring my handy work, "How do you feel?"

"I feel... sexy."

"That's how you're supposed to feel." My cellphone rang, it was my father, "Yes?" I answered,

"You and Amy need to report to the lab, we need to talk." he said seriously,

"Alright, be there in a few." I hung up, "And now, the piece de' resistance." I grabbed a pair of sunglasses and handed them to her.

"I don't think we'll need these."

"Trust me, this gets his attention, it tells him, 'Oh, she wears those sunglasses because she's too cool for the sun and too hot for winter.'" I said imitating a boy.

She laughed, "Ok."

"Come on." I said putting my sunglasses on, "Let's get sexy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, this chapter took no time at all to finish, which I was surprised at**

**Thanks to SwifteForeverandAlways, stinkysox, and Lollypops101 for the reviewing**

**alright... the story gets better from here... i promise (in some ways more than others)**

**Enjoy**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 5: Why cant I have a normal life? oh right, because my dad is Iron man and... Austin is my brother.**

We walked down the hallway with our heels tapping on the linoleum floor. I was texting Maddison when Amy tapped my shoulder, "Yeah?"

"Do you know where we are going?" She asked,

I looked up, "Uh... Yeah." We were in a dark hallway and the rooms were closed, "A dark hallway? This seems promising." I said walking down it,

"Wait." she said grabbing my wrist. "I don't know about this."

"It's fine." I said pulling away from her grasp and walking down the hallway. It's not that I didn't want to go down there, my curiosity just got the best of me, which happened a lot. The hallway got darker and darker, "I can't see anything!" I said,

"Where are we?" she asked,

"I don't know, but I guess we keep going forward." We kept walking, occasionally bumping into walls, or each other. There was a blue light at the end of the hallway, it was bright and lit up the area around it, "What's that?" I asked walking up to it,

"I don't know, it looks familiar." She said.

It was in the shape of a cube, and it was in its own room, closed behind a glass door which we couldn't open,

"You look lost."

we jumped at the voice that came from behind us, "Director Fury!" Amy and I said simultaneously, "Yeah, we were just uh... looking for the lab, my father needs us ASAP." I said,

he chuckled, "Well you're definitely far from it, just go down the hallway, take a left, then a right and you should be there."

"Ok thanks." I said grabbing Amy by the wrist and pulling her.

"That was way too close!" she said as we took Fury's directions,

"Yeah, but what was that thing?" I asked,

"I don't know, it must not be that important." She shrugged, we kept walking,

"Ok, he said take a right, where do we take a right?" I asked looking around, my phone rang, "Yeah?"

"Where are you?" my dad asked,

"Lost." I said still looking around,

"Where are you? I mean explain your surroundings."

"Well, there are steel doors, and windows, and... this one room has a microscope in it." I said looking in the window.

There was a moment of silence, "Addy."

"Yeah?"

"Take a right at the next door over." I looked over then hung up my phone,

"What's wrong?" Amy asked,

"At the next door, we take a right." I said and started laughing, she laughed too and we walked to the next lab over.

Everyone was in the room, "How did you manage to get lost?" My dad asked,

"Dad, this is Addyson you're talking about, she got lost in our house in California before." Austin said,

"That was one time, and I was tired." I said looking at my phone, "So what's going on that's soo important?" I asked looking up.

Zack's attention was on Amy, but so was Austin's, "We have located Loki and we are going after him tomorrow." Zack's dad said,

"Tomorrow? Are we ready?" I asked

, "Ready enough." My dad said.

I looked around at everybody... I hope we could win this fight,

"Come on, we're going to eat." The adults led us out of the room.

At dinner I sat next to Amy who sat across from Zack, I gave her my phone number and was texting her on what to do and say, 'What do I do?' she texted,

'Start a conversation, ask what he likes and about him.' I wrote back,

"So... Zack, what kind of movies do you like?" She asked,

"Oh, well I like..." I tuned them out,

"Addyson, check this out." Austin said,

"What?"

he put some peas on a spoon and flung them at Matt who was sitting by himself,

"AUSTIN!" I shouted reaching across the table and attacking him. He fell back and we landed on the floor, someone pulled me off of him and held me back, it was Matt's dad,

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" My dad asked. Matt's dad let go and my dad grabbed my wrist then grabbed Austin and pulled us out of the room, "What the hell?" he asked,

"Austin flung peas at Matt!"

"I had a good reason!"

"You had no reason!"

"That's not true!"

"Then what was your reason?" I asked.

He looked at my dad, then me, then back at my dad, "Your mom told you guys to behave and right now you're doing just the opposite."

"It's not my fault!"

"You two go to your rooms."

"You're intolerable!" I shouted and stormed off.

I was back in my room lying in my bed listening to my music when I fell asleep. There was an explosion and the whole ship shook, I fell off of my bed onto the floor, "What the hell?" I asked looking at the clock on the bedside table, 12:15 am. I sighed and grabbed my bow and arrow earrings, I pushed the button on them. They grew to a normal size bow and quiver full of arrows, I ran into the hallway. Agents were running everywhere and there was a fire down the hallway, I ran down the hallway towards the fire, "Austin!" I shouted running into the inferno, "Austin!" I tried opening his door but it was stuck. I stepped back and ran at the door and kicked it open, "Austin!"

"Addyson?"

I heard coughing, "Austin!" he was sitting next to the bathroom door, "Get up, you need your suit." I said pulling him up off of the floor,

"Grab the bracelet off of the counter." he said.

I grabbed it, "Come on." I said grabbing him,

"Addyson?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you save me?"

"You're my brother, I couldn't live without you."

"Thanks." We ran back into the fire, then out.

The others were in the hallway, "What's going on?" Amy asked,

"I don't know, Austin, get Matt and Zack and get them out of here."

"Ok."

"Amy, you're coming with me."

"Ok."

I grabbed her arm and ran off towards the command room. Agents were running around in a frenzy, going in every direction, there were also people shooting at them. I looked at Director Fury, he was shooting at the people in front of him when someone came from behind and went to shoot him, but I shot him in the back with an arrow. Director Fury turned around, "Good job Stark." he said,

"What's going on? Where's my dad?"

"He's trying to capture Loki."

"Ok, come on Amy." I said going back down the hallway.

I heard shouting and fighting so I followed it. My dad and Amy's dad were fighting with a guy with black hair wearing green and gold armor, "Dad!" I shouted pulling an arrow out,

"Addyson! Amy! Get out of here!"

"No!" I shot an arrow which the man dodged. He turned and looked at me and Amy,

"This should be easy." He shot a beam of blue light at Amy and she went flying back,

"Amy!" I started running towards her but something pulled me back, something sharp was pointing into my temple and a hand covered my mouth,

"My my, what have we here?"

"Put her down Loki, she wasn't hurting anyone."

"I can see the family resemblance." Loki said lowering his scepter and running a cold hand through my hair.

I whimpered, "Let her go!"

"Hmm... I don't think so, she'll make a nice prize." I tried squirming away but he had a tight grip on me, "So long, Avengers." The surroundings started to change,

"No!" I heard my dad shout then we were somewhere completely different.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy 2013!**

**My new years resolution... well one of them, is to update more ^^**

**So i watched Thor yesterday (my last movie of 2012) and I cried so bad... because in the end Loki died... but he didnt die...**

**Thank you SwifteForeverandAlways and stinkysox for the reviews **

**I appreciate them so much**

**wow... i havent updated this story in a month**

***WARNING... ITS GONNA GET VERY LEMONY IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS***

**alright lets get this show on the road**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**Enjoy**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 6: What he makes me do...**

We were in a dark room, he wasn't hanging on to me, "What the heck? Why did you just kidnap me?" I asked staring into the darkness,

"Are you not pleased with my actions?"

"No, in fact, I am very _dis_pleased." A dim light brightened the room I was in,

he was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, holding the blue cube-shaped object, "I'm sorry you're not happy."

"Sure you are." the wind blew outside and made a draft inside the building. I shivered,

he stood up and wrapped a green robe around me, "You are very beautiful." he said stepping away for a minute. This was a little out of my comfort zone considering I just met him and he was old, and evil,

"Th-thanks." I said wrapping myself more into the robe,

"I could give you anything you've ever wanted, I could give you more love than your father."

"Yeah? What's the catch?"

"You be my queen."

"What?" I turned to look at him,

"You and I could rule the world together, people would fear you and bow to you, and all you have to say is one word." He said getting up and walking by me,

"I don't know, I'm tired, let me sleep on it."

"Right, your room is right this way." He said putting his hands on my shoulders and leading me out of the room.

The room he lead me to was beautiful, it was white with a big white bed with white sheets and a balcony looking out on the night, "Is there anything else you need?" he asked taking his hands off of my shoulders,

"No, I think I'm good." I walked over to the bed and crawled underneath the comforter,

"Goodnight." he said turning off the light. I closed my eyes and immediately fell asleep.

The sun reflected off of the snow and into my eyes, I rolled over to see a face two inches from mine, "H-hello." I said,

"Did you think about it?" he asked, his green eyes looking into mine,

"Yes and no..." I said pulling the blankets over my mouth so only my eyes and nose were showing,

"You look hungry."

"Yeah a little." I said studying his face.

He smiled, "I'll go get something for you." he got up and walked out. I looked around the room and saw a bathroom, so that's where I went. I turned on the shower and jumped in, the hot water fell on my back, there was strawberry shampoo and conditioner on the ledge. The suds fell down the drain as I finished and turned the water off, I grabbed a towel from the cabinet and walked into the bedroom.

Loki was sitting on the bed with a tray of food, "Oh- I'm sorry." I said gripping the towel around me,

"I brought you some breakfast." he said setting the tray down on the bed. I sat next to it and picked up a piece of bacon,

"Why did you kidnap me?" I asked before taking a bite from the bacon,

"I can not rule this world by myself, I need a queen, to stand by my side."

"That explanation is valid enough, but what is the reason you kidnapped me?" I looked over at him.

He was messing with his hands, "I did it as a form of ransom, I guess."

"Ransom? What's their prize if they find me?"

"Ok, maybe it's not ransom, I guess I'm just looking for a good fight." he scooted closer toward me,

"So you piss off my dad by kidnapping me? Great idea." I said**.**

After I ate breakfast I changed back into my pajamas which consisted of lounge pants and a tank top. I walked out of the bathroom, "I have something for you." he said walking over to the chair,

"And what may that be?" I asked crossing my arms.

He picked up a white dress that was on a hanger, "You want me to wear that?" I asked,

"Yeah."

"Fine." I sighed taking it and walking into the bathroom.

Finally, after five minutes of struggling with the zipper I got the dress on, it was beautiful. The dress was white and strapless, and went all the way down to the floor. I walked out and Loki couldn't keep his eyes off of me,

"You look amazing." he said,

I looked at myself in the mirror. My green eyes with black eyeliner and green eye shadow looked good with the dress. He clasped a diamond necklace around my neck then put a tiara on my head, "You would make a good queen." he said looking at me in the mirror. I looked at myself again, not taking my eyes off of the mirror, he turned me around and kissed me. Completely taken by surprise, I didn't know what to do, I wanted to pull away, but instead I just joined in. He pulled away and smiled, "You will make a great queen." he said again and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the room.

His henchmen were just like normal people, just... evil. It didn't feel right being with Loki, it's not like I had a choice, because I was kidnapped, but for some reason I kinda, sorta, had feelings for him. Not a lot, but some were there. Anyway, I looked around at his henchmen as he held my hand and led me through some hallways, "Where are we going?" I asked,

"You'll see." he said with a smile on his face,

"Can't you just tell me?"

"No, it's a surprise." he said still smiling. He took me to a giant entrance room and opened the door, taking me outside. The brightness blinded me for a moment, then my eyes adjusted,

"Why did you take me outside?" I asked as he walked down the front steps,

"Come here and I'll tell you why."

"I can't." I said shyly,

"Why is that?"

"Because you didn't give me any shoes."

After he got me a pair of knee high boots with heels he led me down the steps, "Isn't it beautiful?" he asked. I looked around, there was a forest of dead trees and mountains out in the distance,

"Yeah." I said walking forward, my feet crunching in the snow, he smiled at me and held out his hand. I grabbed it then took his other hand into mine,

"Are you still thinking of an answer?" he asked me,

"Yes." I said resting my head on his chest. He pulled my body in close, I looked up at him,

"I could help you make a decision."

"What do you me-" he leaned in and kissed me again, I wrapped my arms around his neck,

"I'll show you." he said pulling away and leading me back inside the house.

We were back in the bedroom, I sat down on the bed and he closed the door. He stepped across the room and sat next to me, I didn't notice before but he was dressed like a normal person, not like a... god. He pulled me onto his lap and this time I kissed him, I didn't even know how or why I felt the way I did about him. Part of me was saying that this was wrong, the other part kept wanting more. That was the part that was winning. His hands moved to my back and he unzipped my dress, letting it fall to the floor, I pulled off my boots, only leaving me in my bra and underwear, he fell backward on the bed and it all went on from there.


	7. Chapter 7

**SURPRISE! I know, its been a while and it practically seems like this story fell off the face of the earth and gravitates towards the sun then burned up in the atmosphere...**

**anyway its a short story but whatever...**

**Enjoy!**

**-AgentHanstran511-**

**Chapter 7: the queen of decisions**

I laid on my back and stared at the ceiling with the blanket covering my torso down to my knees, "Did you make your decision?" He asked moving a finger up and down my stomach.

I giggled because it tickled, "Not yet, but I am really close to an answer."

"Are you happy?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm happy if you are." He said, pulling me close,

"I guess I'm happy." I said kissing his neck.

He chuckled and I pulled away, "You must trust a lot of people." He said looking at me,

"Why do you say that?" I asked,

"You didn't seem to object to anything that I have offered you, you greatfully accepted them... Some more than others."

"What?" I asked sitting up,

"No, I didn't mean to offend you." He said sitting up, "What I meant was that you didn't hate me like someone who normally gets captured would." He pulled me onto his lap and ran a hand through my hair,

"I don't know, you're... Different." I said, he chuckled,

"Really? How so?

" "I don't know, when I'm around you everything seems... More... Lively." I said, leaning into his shirtless chest.

He was so muscular and rock hard, it was kinda sexy, "Tomorrow is a big day." He said in my ear,

"What's tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow we will take over the world."

"Really?" I asked, he nodded,

"And you will be there to help me take it over." He said kissing my neck. I giggled a little, "You are very ticklish aren't you?"

"Only in some places."

"Like where?"

"You want me to show you?" I asked, pushing him backward on the bed.

This was so wrong, he was so... Old, but something about him couldn't keep me away. We were lying on the bed kissing each other, "What... Time is it?" I asked between kisses,

"Who cares?" He said kissing my neck,

"Loki?" I asked in a serious tone,

"Yeah, whats wrong my queen?" He asked pulling away to look me in the eye,

"Well that's just it... Before I can agree to anything I have to know something."

"Anything for you."

"Do you love me?" I needed to know, if I wanted to stay with him, I looked into his eyes,

"Yes my queen, I love you with all my heart."

"I will be your queen!" I exclaimed and kissed him again.


End file.
